This invention relates to a kit for the preparation of a decorative page for display in a frame or holder on a refrigerator or other surface and subsequent display in a display book, which also stores and protects the collection of decorative pages.
Refrigerators and other vertical surfaces are frequently used as the display mechanisms for a variety of memorabilia, such as photographs, children""s art works, cards, messages, and other items of interest. Frequently, these items are collected into scrapbooks or other containers for retention after display. Unfortunately, during display, the memorabilia items become dirty, curled, torn, or otherwise diminished in appearance. Important historical information in the form of names, dates, and places may be lost and forgotten during the display process and frequently cannot be recalled when compiled into a scrapbook.
One solution to the display problems has been to protect these items for display in frames or other display means. However, at some point, the items diminish in display desirability and are stored after removal from the display frames. In storage, these items are either mixed together with resulting loss of history or may further deteriorate in condition by being torn, curling or becoming soiled after storage next to something dirty. Deterioration and disorganization are encouraged.
Many people solve these storage problems by preparing attractive and/or organized books of memorabilia after removal of the items from display. However, there is no currently available means for creating a display, in a standard size, from memorabilia, placing this new display of memorabilia in a predetermined standard sized display media, which is matched to a standard sized storage and/or display container for storing long term. There is no current mechanism that allows transfer of the display, once created, directly to storage from display without additional work and the potential for deterioration or disorganization.
This can be illustrated by consideration of frame means. Frame means come in standard sizes, such as 5xc3x977 inches, 8xc3x9710 inches. Scrapbook pages and materials, on the other hand, come in different sizes, such as 8 xc2xdxc3x9711 inches, 11xc3x9714 inches, or 12xc3x9712 inches. The scrapbook sizes do not match the frame sizes, and accommodation must currently be made prior to transfer.
Typically, the display of memorabilia requires the original creation of a compilation of the memorabilia, for display on a vertical surface. Once the vertical display becomes old or out-dated, the display or separated component memorabilia is stored in a drawer or other location until again reorganized into a final display, such as a scrapbook, for long term storage. Since the display means and storage means, usually in the form of a scrapbook, are of two different sizes, two creative exercises are required: one for the original display, and; a second for long-term collection, display, and storage.
The present invention is more efficient. The memorabilia is used to create one display sheet. This one display sheet is used for viewing on a vertical surface, then transferred directly to final storage and/or display, without further work and resulting potential for loss or damage, either to the physical memorabilia or the related historical or nostalgic information.
This invention provides a unique method for creating a single display, displaying it, then storing the display in an organized and attractive manner which, while allowing for further collective display, as well as protection and preservation of the displayed material.
More specifically, this invention consists of a saleable apparatus or kit of packaged materials to make an attractive display sheet of a particular standard size. The package or kit also contains a display means, such as a magnetized frame, standardized to fit the size of the created display sheet. Finally the kit contains archival grade sheet holders and a final container for the sheet holders, again, of the particular standard size to match the created display and display means. As a result, the created display can be displayed and protected from damage while displayed, then immediately transferred to a sheet holder in a final container which will protect and store the display and at the same time create a further long term display.